


An investigation into Rachel Berry

by HeatherArrows



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Investigations, Is Quinn a bit creepy/stalkish, Mystery, Secret Relationship, Yes but does it matter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 18:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherArrows/pseuds/HeatherArrows
Summary: Quinn doesn't get it. Something about Rachel Berry was different, she was preoccupied, she was happy and most importantly she was in love with someone. Quinn vowed to find the reason.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	An investigation into Rachel Berry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ya'll
> 
> I wanted to write a fiction analyzing the relationship dynamic between Rachel and Quinn. I always found their tug-a-war with Finn and jealousy to be fascinating. I feel like we got a lot of Rachel's perspective about Quinn, but Quinn's side of the story was never really explored in the series (but I guess she was busy during that first season...)
> 
> The story is around sectionals before the crew finds out about Mr. Jesse St. James. I honestly think he's a great guy but just crumbled under the peer (and adult) pressure in this life. There will be a bit of canon divergence, but honestly, that's not the focus of the story.
> 
> Planning on making this a 3 or 4 part series but not sure how it'll pan out
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Quinn could tell something was off.

Berry was not pinning after Finn (HER man).

Its been over a month since the blonde last saw the smaller girl writing "Mrs. Rachel Hudson" or drawing their names with hearts surrounding it. It's been three weeks since the Jew last texted Finn about anything other than glee. It's been two weeks since Quinn last saw the girl staring wistfully at Finn. Its been a week since the "imp" talked to her boyfriend in the hallway.

Instead, Berry spends most of the time in glee either trying to run it like a dictatorship or on her phone texting someone and giggling (like any other normal teenager). While the former happened all the time in the glee club, the later was new reformation. Quinn knew that whoever the Jewish girl was texting was not part of the glee club or McKinley high school for the matter. She knew that there was no one in this school that would want to text the other girl during school hours or say a thing that made the shorter girl giggle and blush like that. She made sure of it. Quinn Fabrey had spent her entire time in high school making the other girl's life miserable and she had succeeded.

Rachel Berry was, without a doubt, the most hated miserable girl at McKinley. Quinn had made Rachel's life in McKinley hell.

But nowhere she, glaring at that man-stealer, wonder why she was so happy.

Years of work were unraveling in front of her eyes and Quinn didn't know why.

It's not that Quinn particularity care what happens to Rachel its just that she hated mysteries.

She hated mystery movies, she preferred romantic comedies. She hated mystery novels, she preferred to read the Bible or historical fiction. She hated murder mystery parties and other guessing games. She enjoyed gossiping and knowing about everything and everyone. She loved being the HBIC, having everyone on their knees trying to please her. Most of all, she hated the fact that she did not know who was causing Berry to be so happy. Ever since Finn and Berry started "dating", it was an unspoken rule among the jocks and cheerios that they did not befriend or even speak to Rachel unless they wanted to receive the end of Quinn Fabrey's wrath. And now that they had broken up (not that they had anything worthy enough to even classify as a break), people still avoided Rachel

The effects were most prominent in the glee club, Rachel's sanctuary. There was a semi-circle of unfilled seats around Rachel's seat, which was front and center like always. Even her "closest friends", the original glee club members were either all sitting behind her (Mercedes and Kurt), nearest to the entrance (Artie) or hidden in a corner (Tina)

"So class, that is why I believe that 80's classics are the best chance we have at winning sectionals" declared Mr. Schue, standing in front of his extensive flow chart, "What do you guys think"

"Mr. Schuester, while you did bring up some compelling evidence I don't believe that 80's classical is ever the way to win" Rachel's voice peeped up to give her opinion. "The theme from this year sectionals is 'Travel Through the Ages', not 'out dates songs'. We can't possibly win by limiting ourselves to just one era of music."

"Ya I agree with her" Finn spoke out. Whether he was trying to be a good team captain or gain Rachel's attention Quinn did not know, "We have to do some rock songs or something classic. You know, something exciting"

Quinn hated it when he did that. When he stood up for Rachel, even though he did not know what she was talking about (and there was no way Finn knew what he was saying, last week he had asked if the Beatles existed during World War 1). How he was now trying to gain her attention and affection which he in the past thrown away so easily. The way he prioritized Berry's opinion over her's.

"Guys, I understand what your point is. But you guys have to familiarize yourselves with a broader genre of music. I mean most of you only listen to things made in the last 10 years. Look at the 1980's music will help you guys appreciate raw vocals and instrumentals. The importance of actually singing and not just relying on auto-tune" Mr. Schue argued "This week's assignment is going to music form the 80's. I want you guys to find a song that would show everyone here who you are."

Rachel opened her mouth and raised her hand in the air to argue. Probably about the semantics and theology of show choir. At the same time, a quiet bing was heard. Rachel's other hand flew to her back pocket, where Quinn knew she hid her phone. Berry chewed her low lips.

"Yes, Rachel? What do you want to preach about this time?" Mr. Schue asked in an exasperated voice. Obviously tired of having to deal with Rachel all day. No matter how hard he tried to act like he loved all his students that same, Quinn knew how easily he gets annoyed by Rachel.

"Actually, Mr. Shuester, I was wonder if I could use the restroom," Rachel said, surprising everyone.

This was something new. Old Rachel never used the bathroom during the glee club. Something about not leaving the club in the hands of nimrods who couldn't truly appreciate music. Old Rachel never prioritized anything over the glee club. and her path to becoming a star (Old Rachel could never capture Quinn's unwavering attention like this)

"Of course, Rachel" Mr. Schue answered, surprised as anyone else. He could never hid his emotions. He was an open book to everyone, but Quinn did always have the uncanny skill of being able to tell what he was thinking.

"Thank you," Rachel replied, flashing a quick smile. She darted out of the room with her hand still on her back pocket. The room was silent as the door swung close behind Rachel's disappearing figure.

"Okey. Is no one going to mention how weird man-hands has been acting lately?" Santana broke the silence.

"Well I, for one, don't care that she's not in the room," Kurt replied, trying to act nonchalant, "I mean. We should all just be glad we're getting a break from her squeaky voice."

"Not just today, gay-overlord," Santana retorted "I'm talking about the last month in general. I mean, I haven't even seen her give 'goo goo' eyes to pastry nipples over there. Isn't that right Q?"

Quinn was actually surprised that Santana called her out. While they didn't have the best relationship, the two girls had an unspoken pact to help each other out. This usually involved staying out of each other way.

"Hey, I don't have pastry..." Finn protested loudly but got cut off by Matt giving him a quick swat behind his head, warning him to stay away from the drama.

"Look, I don't care what's wrong with Berry. She would have tuberculosis for all I care," Quinn lied (she care a lot about what was happening to Rachel Barbra Berry), "All I want is for her to keep her paws off my man."

"Preach," Mercedes exclaimed "If Rachel isn't as involved in the glee club as the rest of us that means fewer solos for her an more of the rest of us"

"Exactly." Kurt said, agreeing with Mercedes "If she stops treating the glee club like a dictatorship, we'll start getting the solos that we all deserve."

"Honestly, I don't understand why she even gets most of the solos. I have pipes that could out sing her any day" Mercedes said offhandedly.

"You can sing with pipes?" Brittney asked Santana, who rolled her eyes and explain to the blonde.

"She only gets it because she'll through a fit if someone get a mile near her precious solos" Quinn quipped. "We're all already traumatized enough from the one she through last time we tried to enact equality in this club"

"Okey guys that enough" Mr. Schue tried to establish his authority and stop the slander "We should focus on winning sectionals not on tearing each other down. Come on this club is based on trust and ..."

Before Mr. Schue would finish Rachel skipped into the room. Her face blushing red, her annoying mouth in a wide smile, her eyes sparkling with joy (WHY WAS SHE SO HAPPY?). Quietly Rachel seats back in her seat and pulled out her phone. She fiddled with it, texting someone. Every now and then she would roll her eyes or mutter something under her breath.

"What took you so long RuPaul" Santana egged Rachel, "Don't tell me you fell into the toilet"

"For you information Santana I did not fall into the toilet" Rachel insisted "I was merely preoccupied on my way there and got distracted by a bunch of neanderthals"

Rachel's phone binged taking her attention away from Santana and back to her phone. Whatever the message was it made her blush and smile.

"Guys. Guys! Let's not get distracted, okay?" Mr. Schue demanded, "Rachel next time please refrain from using the bathroom. Not only did that take time away from the club, but it also distracted everyone. I mean class is almost over now."

As soon as the words left Mr. Schue's mouth the bell rang and all the glee clubber hurried out of the room, Rachel included. This was another new phenomenon. Usually, the pint-sized girl would stay after class and discuss the setlist with their teacher, now she was the first one out of the class.

Most of the group branched off to their own lockers or other places. However a few walked together to the parking lot. Rachel led the group speed walking towards the exit leaving her teammates behind. Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes ignored her talking about the new page of Vogue. Matthew and Mike were slugging along behind them all talking about different football teams. Quinn started walking faster, well as subtly as she would, to try and catch up to Rachel.

The parking lot was basically deserted.

There were a few cars parked, but nothing much.

Once she got to the exit, Rachel turned around and bid everyone goodbye before skipping to a black range rover parked by the school exit (Whose car is that? No one at McKinley was rich enough to afford it.). Kurt and Mercedes gave her a half-hearted wave back before returning to their conversation. Mike and Matthew bellowed her fair well from the other end of the parking lot. Quinn simply gave Rachel one of her "million-dollar" smiles.

"Oh, by the way, Rachel," Quinn stopped the girl on her tracks, "I've been really enjoying this renew development in your relationship with Finn. I really appreciated you butting out of my relationship"

Rachel frowned, her face clearly showing her confusion yet not having enough courage (or caring enough) to ask for clarification.

Seeing as though she wasn't going to get the response she hoped for, Quinn strutted to her car and go into the driver's seat. However, instead of driving away, Quinn stayed put and watched Rachel get into the front passenger seat. Through the tinted window's all Quinn could see was a taller figure leaning over to Rachel (did they just... KISS?), before driving away.

Quinn Fabrey was all alone with no other living being around her.


End file.
